


Rabbit tail

by guaji777



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 07:36:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21454393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guaji777/pseuds/guaji777
Summary: 兔化
Relationships: Kang Hyewon/Kwon Eunbi
Kudos: 21





	Rabbit tail

**Author's Note:**

> 兔化

权恩妃弄不明白身体出现了什么问题，已经习惯早些时间冒出来的兔子耳朵和尾巴，但这两天总是觉得怪怪的。

是空调温度太高了吗？调低了点，没什么区别。

是电视节目不好看吗？换个台，依旧是无趣主持维持着假笑。

到底是哪里让自己不舒服，权恩妃绞尽脑汁，耳朵不知不觉竖了起来，弹起来的时候又痛又痒。

兔子咬牙切齿——怎么就长了双神经敏感的兔耳朵呢，还被姜惠元发现了，动不动摸一把自己新长出的耳朵，想骂她的时候又被舒服得软了腿脚说不出话来。

真是的，烦死了。

所以到底是哪里奇怪？兔子也有发情期吗？权恩妃想到这里浑身打了个冷颤，脑子里冒出姜惠元那张恶劣的脸，只好摆摆头告诉自己还是个人，不会像兔子一样发情的。

错了，长出兔子耳朵真的会越变越兔，权恩妃趴在床上破口大骂，感受着自己瑟缩着发抖的身体越来越热。开始变得口干舌燥，喉咙上下滚动个不停，开始烦躁起头上机灵竖起的兔耳，软绵绵地伸手去压，但又控制不了身体的反应，只能恨恨地感觉着被手动翻折下来的耳朵又弹上去。难耐地扭动着，新长出来的一球尾巴就不受控地顶着床垫，戳得痒丝丝又保持着羞耻心克制着不去揪自己的尾巴。

权恩妃宁愿真的去当兵也不想在兔子发情期的时候被姜惠元碰上，两汪红润润的兔眼和不听话的耳朵尾巴暴露在开门的人眼里，薄卫衣领子被扯得大开，兔子脑袋迷迷糊糊也顾不来遮掩自己，尾巴一颤一颤恨不得就举起双手鼓掌欢迎姜惠元的侵犯了。

“摇尾巴在欢迎我呢”

她掐住兔尾巴后面一截儿，揪一下摸一阵的，把权恩妃搞得软了身子，换了个手虚虚把兔子揽怀里亲，胆小兔子老老实实被圈在怀里亲，一动也不敢动，偶尔溢出两句小声的娇吟又染上点儿哭腔吞下去。

姜惠元会得很，亲亲抱抱就把兔子卫衣裤子剥了个光，推着权恩妃抵上了床边的墙。吻也带着甜，一丝一缕从眼皮开始，探出舌尖黏糊糊的水路一直滑过耳后鼻梁锁骨，亲得兔子哼一下抖一阵的，路过唇瓣也要使坏地咬一下惹出点兔子叫来，真是变态，权恩妃残存的理智还在骂。

手也没停，光滑的脊背一路顺下来摸到尾巴上面，食指顺着兔毛打转停不下来。姜惠元一直拽着兔尾巴上下撸动，权恩妃意识到这个色情泛滥的动作后，挣脱不开只能甩过去看上去凶狠的一记湿润眼神。姜惠元接收到这看似欲拒还迎的嗔怪视线，心脏被戳得又痒又热，心下实在是忍不住，咬着牙又把兔子推搡上了床。

躺下来似乎对捉弄兔子更方便，姜惠元忍不住变得更恶劣起来。双手磨蹭着腰腹两侧，食指是不是抓挠两下，这时候兔耳就会更热烈地颤抖，姜惠元就爱这样笑眯眯地看权恩妃缩起来害羞。欲望潮涌而来，兔子身上的人唇开始印上权恩妃的小腹，嘴巴微张露出点牙尖磕在腹部软肉上，耳朵就乖乖收下兔子的软呼。嘴巴不停，双手也不安分，左右手从侧腰蹭上正面兜兜转转又来到胸前。姜惠元的手掌冰冰凉，虚虚托住时权恩妃被冷得一个激灵，姜惠元把安抚性的吻细细密密从小腹盖上嘴角，把手指摁上红艳艳的乳尖，这时间的搓揉都让兔子的情潮在脑内拉扯，昏昏沉沉迷迷糊糊。

恶劣的掌根揉着兔子的小腹，情欲聚集在下身，权恩妃被揉得哼一声唧一声的，兔尾巴抵住床垫一抽一抽，上上下下被折磨得早就哭成一团。姜惠元的手轻而易举滑向腿根，权恩妃又惊又羞急得推姜惠元的脑袋：

“别！”

姜惠元停下手里动作，抬头用委屈巴巴眼神望权恩妃：

“是想自己做吗？”

一张清纯脸装成无辜的样子嘴里却说出这种话，羞耻心和画面冲击感撞得权恩妃头晕，兔子的发情期又夹杂进来作乱，腿心湿了一片。姜惠元看见眼睛笑得弯起来：

“好纯情的兔子”

手滑进去戳弄，柔软的所在看似脆弱易碎，四周的软肉却都在欢迎姜惠元的手指，红艳的入口蒙着一层黏糊糊的水，一张一合在吞没着细长的手指。姜惠元怕胆小的兔子紧张，又把吻送进权恩妃的耳朵里，温柔的呼吸钻进脑袋，姜惠元感觉兔子下体不自觉地缩紧自己的手指，开始沉着地活动。温柔的人手指也是甜滋滋的，爱意被传达得淋漓尽致，软肉吸吮得愉悦，紧紧锁住偷偷滑进来的第二根手指，冲冲撞撞间手指和下体结合处黏腻一片，水咕咕滑溜溜。

甬道内温度高得吓人，姜惠元的手指也被烧起来，动作开始快得厉害，咕啾咕啾的水声全被吞进权恩妃的耳朵里，兔子小小的心脏被耻感击中，呜呜咽咽留下点泪来。姜惠元有点被吓到，愧疚感让她速度慢下来，嘴唇蹭过去舔掉眼泪。

权恩妃感受到动作的缓慢，茫然中带点羞赧推身上那颗毛茸茸的脑袋：

“…快点”

姜惠元收到性事上的回应后心花怒放，眼睛弯起来腾出一只手捧起她的乳房亲吻，埋在下身的手指更放开地一下一下冲撞着，水液滴滴淌淌流绕着她的手指和掌心，水声比刚刚更过分，手和下体夹杂水液的拍打声闷闷地响着，这让房间里仅有的理智也被狠狠洗刷干净。

兔子被做到嘴唇眼神下体没有哪里不湿润，身体被撞得不能自主，一下一下，直到脚趾绷紧后舒展开，兔子舒服得直叹气，连耳朵也软下来。姜惠元还在就着甬道深处流淌下的水液在软肉间继续抽插。高潮余韵让权恩妃的兔尾巴抖得厉害，姜惠元重新把手移到尾巴上去。一把握住尾巴，使坏地用劲，痒和疼让权恩妃从愉悦中醒来，眼睛瞪上使坏的人。姜惠元不给她反驳的机会，看兔子刚想说话又用手指轻轻转着尾巴，兔子只能恨恨地一次次被弄到舒服得眯起眼睛轻叹。

还是兔尾巴好玩，姜惠元乐呵呵地想。


End file.
